


Заступник

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fish out of Water, Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: «- Ты собираешься драться вот с этим? – Я собираюсь это убить». Хотя на самом деле у хитроумного Оберина Мартелла есть идеи и получше.
Kudos: 4





	Заступник

Оберин Мартелл все меньше казался Тириону тем, кто сможет спасти его от позорной казни: вместо того чтобы молиться перед боем или проверять свое оружие, Оберин пил вино в своей ложе, скрытый от собравшейся к ристалищу публики тяжелым занавесом, и целовался со своей любовницей. Тирион уже видел через небольшой просвет вышедшего к ристалищу огромного Грегора Клигейна, а тут, как на беду, в ложе появился и еще один человек, тощий и кудрявый брюнет, с виду хитроумный и немного надменный.  
\- О, Брюс! – обрадовался Оберин новому гостю и тут же ему налил, а Тирион про себя решил, и довольно несправедливо, что гость либо развратный септон, либо хитрый и сребролюбивый мейстер. – С этим человеком нельзя не выпить, Ланнистер, он мне недавно жизнь спас.  
\- Дикий народ, дикие нравы, - поведал тем временем пришедший, пренебрежительно морща лицо. – Прогулка по этому вонючему городу чуть не вывела меня из себя, да и дворцовая библиотека не принесла мне никакого облегчения: стыдно сказать, принц Оберин, на каком уровне здесь находится математика...  
Гора Клигейн тем временем уже ступил на ристалище, приветствуемый ревом толпы, и Эллария Сэнд ахнула, увидев его гигантскую фигуру.  
\- Ты собираешься драться вот с этим? – воскликнула Эллария.  
\- И вправду, принц Оберин, - поддержал Элларию новый гость. – С чего это вам пришло в голову покончить с собой таким странным образом?  
\- Даже если я погибну сам, но заберу его с собой, я буду знать, что прожил жизнь не зря, - неожиданно мрачно и серьезно ответил Оберин Мартелл: он, конечно, был все так же самоуверен и не сомневался ни в своей способности убить Гору, ни даже в своей способности выбить у поверженного рыцаря признание вины в убийстве Элии и вины в этом Тайвина, отдавшего приказ, но вот в том, что Тайвин Ланнистер при виде такой расправы над своим лучшим бойцом ничуть не испугается и от всего, сказанного Горой, отречется, Оберин не сомневался тоже – а вот теперь, когда у Оберина есть...  
\- Чем же он виноват перед вами, мой принц? – сочувственно спросил новый друг Оберина, а Тирион подумал, что надменный мейстер, может, не столь уж и хитер, и, скорее всего, мягок и добр сердцем.  
\- Он убил малых детей моей сестры у нее на глазах, - поведал Оберин. – Раздавил их головы своими ручищами, как орехи. Потом изнасиловал ее рядом с их неостывшими телами...  
Но Оберину не пришлось закончить рассказ об ужасной кончине Элии Мартелл, потому что Эллария снова вскрикнула, а у Тириона полезли на лоб глаза: возмущенному услышанным мейстеру бросилась в лицо кровь, но лицо его от этого стало не красным, а зеленым, шея вспучилась огромными мускулами, тело увеличилось раза в три, порвав в клочья одежду, и появившийся на месте мейстера зеленый мускулистый гигант ринулся на поле битвы.  
\- За дом Мартеллов сражается сэр Брюс Зеленый из рода Беннеров! – успел крикнуть Оберин в повисшей тишине.  
\- Халк ломать! – предупредил зеленый гигант, встав перед Горой, и Гора несколько раз ударил его мечом по обнаженному зеленому торсу, не причинив гиганту никакого вреда, а гигант выполнил свое обещание, поймав огромный меч Горы голой рукой и сломав его одним движением кисти.  
\- Халк крушить! – пояснил зеленый гигант, схватив Гору Клигейна за шею, потом перехватил его за ноги и несколько раз энергично постучал Клигейном об землю, а Оберин Мартелл тем временем со злорадством любовался бледными как мел лицами Тайвина и Серсеи.  
\- Мелковат! – расстроенно сказал Халк, помотав в воздухе Клигейна, которому от такого обращения вздумалось помереть, и зашвырнул труп за пару рядов трехэтажных домов.  
\- Халк справедливость наводить! – решил Халк и покинул ристалище, сметя углы ближайших домов, а из переулка за домами послышались крики, что черти проклятые сначала закинули в лавку дядюшки Джо дохлого облома, а потом роняют кирпичи на честную торговку пирожками.  
\- Ничего особенного, досточтимые сэры, просто зеленые доспехи, - пояснил принц Мартелл, выходя из своей ложи вместе с Тирионом. – Очень прочные. И рыцарь в них тоже очень прочный.  
Волочить Мартелла на костер за вызов демона и продажу души Великому Иному собравшиеся вокруг ристалища еще не решались, но шепоток уже полз по рядам, которые оттаивали после пережитого шока, а Халк был уже далеко, так что Мартеллу надо было выиграть время.  
\- Черт тебя побери, Мартелл, - прошептал Тирион, чуть поднявшись на носки ног. – Черт тебя побери, за убийство племянника меня уже судили, а теперь вместе с тобой будут судить за ворожбу.


End file.
